Warriors: The Ancient Secret
by Leafstrike
Summary: A dark void has been swallowing up the clans for many generations. But now a new prophecy says that only one cat can stop it: Thunderkit. She must find the fifth clan and unite the clans. But then Thunderkit discovers a dark secret...and her heart turns cold. Only one question remains: Will she fulfill the prophecy? Or will she leave the clans to die a cold dark death?
1. Allegiances

**The Ancient Secret**

**by Team WaSSUP?**

**Warriors FanFiction**

**Editor In-Chief: Shadowdoom**

**Helpers: Moondragon & Leafstrike**

CloudClan

Leader : Cloudstar-bright yellow with white bolt across flank- (M)

Deputy : *Iceflare -Silver with bluish-red birthmark on one eye-(F)

Medicine cat: Honeyspark- Cream colored tabby- (F)

Warriors:

Jewelspirit -fur reflects different colors at different times- (F)

Rainfall -Gray with white streaks- (M)

Littlethorn -Black spiky fur- (M)

Dewdrop -Brown with lighter belly. One eye is green the other is brown- (F)

Skyriver -Ginger and white tabby- (F)

Waterflame -blue with white splotches (M)

Shimmerwing -purple and black tabby- (F)

Nightshadow -black colored with orange squiggly stripes- (M)

Smokestorm -gray with lighter flecks- (M)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw (M) -yellow tabby- (Mentor: Dewdrop)

Sandpaw (F) -Pale tortoiseshell- (Mentor: Rainfall)

Swamppaw (M) -Brown with lighter markings (Mentor: Nightshadow)

Queens:

Lightningscar -white tabby with yellow lines under eye-(F) (Mate: Skywater)

Meadowshine -Red and ginger-(F) (Mate: Smokestorm)

Kits:

Wolfkit- (M) (Mother: Lightningscar)

Firekit- (F) (Mother: Lightningscar)

Mudkit- (M) (Mother: Meadowshine)

Thunderkit- (F) (Mother: Iceflare)

Elders:

Brightfire-yellow tortoiseshell with bluish-gray eyes- (F)

**Bramble**Clan

Leader: Bramblestar- Spiky ginger fur- (M)

Deputy: Echofall- Light gray with black spots- (F)

Medicine Cat: Hollowbreeze- Black and white- (M)

Warriors:

Silentsong- white tabby- (F)

Talonface- Dark brown with white scar on face- (M)

Brackenheart -Pale brown with cream colored flecks- (M)

Cinderclaw- Dark grey with black paws- (F)

Fadedwish- A lost spirit (Like a StarClan cat) that "lives" in Brambleclan-(gender: ?)

Batwing- Dark brown with black stripes- (F)

Bluetail- Bluish-gray tabby with a white tail tip-(F)

Velvetstripe- Black with pale gray stripes-(F)

Swiftfoot- Brown with white spots- (M)

Flashheart- Ginger and cream colored she-cat with green eyes-

(F)

Cinderclaw-Dark gray with black paws-(F)

Apprentices:

Gorsepaw- (M) Sand colored tabby- (Mentor: Flashheart)

Whitepaw-(F) White with blue eyes- (Mentor: Batwing)

Queens:

Goldenpelt-Golden tortoiseshell-(F) (Mate: Swiftfoot)

Kits:

Gingerkit- Bright ginger and white tabby-(M)-(Mother:Goldenpelt)

Elders:

Foxpelt- Dark ginger with white spot on right eye-(M)

Brightspots- Gray with white spots-(F)

DarkClan

Leader: Darkstar-Black cat with darker spots-(M)

Deputy: Clawfang-Brown tabby with two claw-shaped fangs- (M)

Medicine Cat: Boltstrike-Yellow tabby with white stripes and a white-tipped tail-(M)

Warriors:

Sparkletail-Cream colored she-cat-(F)

Moondash-Black colored cat with a dash of white above her nose-(F)

Cloudmist-White she-cat with misty blue eyes-(F)

Tigerstripe-Dark orange with black stripes and dark hazel eyes-(M)

Squirreltail-Light ginger with white tufts on the tip of her ears-(F)

Brindlepool-Light brown with light ginger fur on her feet-(F)

Reedclaw-Pale brown-(M)

Mossleaf- Light gray with green birthmark on forehead-(F)

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw-Black with white stripes-(M)

Treepaw- Black with brown stripes and flecks-(M)

Weaselpaw-Light brown with darker stripes on her back-(F)

Queens:

Featherstorm- Pale blue/gray tabby-(F) (Mate: Reedclaw)

Stormleaf-Dark gray with green eyes-(F) (Mate: Tigerstripe)

Ivyfrost-White with light gray spots-(F) (Mate: Clawfang)

Kits:

Twistkit-Brown with lighter stripes in spiral pattern along flank-(M) (Mother: Featherstorm)

Pouncekit-Light gray with black paws(M) (Mother: Featherstorm)

Rockkit -Dark brown with lighter tufts on her ears-(F) (Mother: Stormleaf)

Poppykit-Bright red with white stripes-(F) (Mother: Ivyfrost)

Elders:

Swallowflight-Pure white with gray paws-(F)

Lionclaw-Golden with dark orange paws-(M) (Mates with Swallowflight)

**EarthClan **

Leader: Earthstar-Light brown tabby-(M)

Deputy: Rosefoot-Dark red with a brown tail tip-(F)

Medicine Cat: Appledrift-White with red spots-(M)

Warriors:

Silvertail-White with silver markings and a silver tail tip-(F)

Bunnypelt-Gray and white with a fluffy tail-(M)

Nutpool-Brown with a gray tail-(M)

Flyclaw-Cream-colored with sharp claws-(M)

Scorchwing-Bright ginger with yellow stripes-(M)

Snowfoot-White cat with a blue tint to her feet and ears-(F)

Autumnleaf-Dark ginger with brown markings-(F)

Hollyfrost- Pale gray with a black tipped tail-(F)

Apprentices:

Kestrelpaw-Light brown tabby with dark brown stripes-(M)

Mousepaw-Gray with a mouse-shaped birthmark-(F)

Longpaw-Pale yellow with black stripes-(M)

Queens:

Berryfur-Blue cat with white ears-(F) (Mate: Bunnypelt)

Pearl-Creamy white tabby, Loner that joined Earthclan, hoping to have a better life-(F) (Mate: Nutpool)

Diamondheart-Ice blue with a tint of white on her back-(F) (Mate: Tigerstripe)

Kits:

Honeykit-Golden tabby-(F) (Mother: Berryfur)

Stonekit-Gray tabby with grayish-blue eyes-(M) (Mother: Berryfur)

Smallkit-Small light brown tortoiseshell-(F) (Mother: Creamy)

Skykit-Bluish-gray tabby with a gray tail-tip-(M) (Mother: Diamondheart)

Blazekit-Reddish-brown tabby-(M) (Mother: Diamondheart)

Elders:

Lakeshine-Pale yellow tabby with white paws-(F)

Coldflower-White tabby with a hint of blue in her fur. Retired early due to a tragic accident that left her blind-(F)

Pebblefoot-Black and white tom-(M) (Mates with Lakeshine)


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**In a world where no one knows what comes after death... No one is safe**

"CLOUDSTAR, NO!" Iceflare lunged forward, grabbing her father's paws before they slipped off into the void. The forest was slowly getting eaten up by the void- a darkness that was swallowing up the world and slowly the sky. Even their warrior ancestors had to watch StarClan vanish. And now no one knew where their spirits would go. The void spread fear into the hearts of even the most courageous warriors and left them whimpering in the safest corners.

Even the light had disappeared and the cats were living in the shadows, dim light coming off of pieces of the void.

Cats turned upon cats for what was left of their once beautiful home and there was only so much that the leaders could do to keep their clans under control. Even the leaders were becoming mad. Bramblestar of BrambleClan had already killed himself… too paranoid to live any longer. And now, Cloudstar was slipping into the darkness.

Iceflare pulled harder, gritting her teeth in agony. "Come on Cloudstar!" She wailed, "Please! You must try!"

Cloudstar stared up at her daughter. "It's too late," he whispered. With a grunt he heaved himself up so that his muzzle was by Iceflare's ear. Iceflare let go of her father's paws in surprise.

"You won't have to wait long before everything you knew disappears." Cloudstar whispered, "Cats will fight a pointless battle. Blood will be shed and the void will swallow us all. But there will always be hope. And when there is hope, there is peace. But peace requires a price. A sacrifice. There will be grief, but there will also be peace. Do you understand?"

Iceflare's bottom lip quivered. "Thunderkit..." She whispered.

"Yes! Thunderkit!" Cloudstar groaned. Earth rattled down into the void. Cloudstar gritted his teeth as his hind legs sunk away. Iceflare stared in horror as her father fought. And with one last grunt, Cloudstar dug his claw into his daughter's paws for one brief moment and fell...and disappeared. Iceflare felt a tear slide down her muzzle. Cloudstar was gone.


	3. Chapter 1

hapter 1

Iceflare padded back into camp, or at least what was left of it. Jewelspirit, Honeyspark, Smokestorm, Rainfall, and Crystalheart gathered around her. They were what was left of her once proud clan.

_My clan… Cloudstar is dead...but will I receive my nine lives now that StarClan is gone?_

"What happened?" Smokestorm shrieked, "Where's the rest of the patrol?" Iceflare backed away from the gray warrior. His mate Meadowshine had been on the patrol.

"I'm sorry," Iceflare stared at the ground.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Smokestorm growled. He leaped and pinned Iceflare to the ground.

"Coward, murderer, I'm going to kill you!" Iceflare braced herself but Honeyspark dragged Smokestorm off of him.

"Let her explain, Smokestorm."

Iceflare faced the furious warrior. He, along with the rest of the cats, were so skinny. There was hardly enough prey.

"We were attacked by DarkClan," Iceflare began, "They slayed the patrol. Cloudstar saved me but it was too late for Meadowshine, Shimmerwing, and Nightshadow. Their wounds were too great. Darkclan chased us to the edge of the forest, right next to the void, and they grabbed Cloudstar.

Iceflare's head drooped.

"I'm so sorry," Jewelspirit whispered.

"Cloudstar fought but he tripped," Iceflare continued, "Then the DarkClan cats left. I tried to grab him… I really did! But he slipped…"

Smokestorm's ears drooped. "What are we going to do now?" He wailed. "Who will lead us now?"

"Iceflare will." Crystalheart declared.

"Yes, but how will she receive her nine lives?" Rainfall mewed.

"We can only hope for the best now," said Honeyspark.

Smokestorm turned away and padded off to his nest. "We suffer the worst because we live closest to the void. CloudClan is reduced to seven cats and we have no leader! What will become of us?" He muttered.

Iceflare sighed. "You can go hunting if you want," she mewed to her warriors.

She walked wearily to her den and curled around her daughter Thunderkit who was sleeping. Her daughter's head was hot with fever.

_Oh, what am I going to do? _Iceflare thought. She licked Thunderkit's head and closed her eyes. She was leader now...a leader with one life and no deputy. A leader with no hope anymore.

"HELP!" A cat's scream woke Iceflare up.

"Whats happening now…" Iceflare grumbled. She raced to where she heard the scream.

"H-Help!" Jewelspirit yelled. A cat that smelled of DarkClan was pinning her down.

"Pesky kitty. I'm driving you down into the void... Just like Cloudstar. Hehe…" The DarkClan cat sneered. Iceflare remembered his name; it was Clawfang, the DarkClan deputy. She froze for a second, remembering her father's death.

"STOP! Or I'll kill you myself for what you did yesterday!" Iceflare yowled, dragging Clawfang off of Jewelspirit.

"In your dreams, kitty," Clawfang broke away and screeched, "But I think I-"

"Heh. Still haven't finished the pesky kitties yet?" A new voice said darkly. The new cat emerged through the undergrowth.

"Darkstar! Help me finish Iceflare off." Clawfang said. Before Clawfang could leap again, Iceflare jumped onto Clawfang and shredded one ear.

"Jewelspirit isn't dying for nothing!" Iceflare shrieked. She laid the killing blow onto Clawfang's throat and he jerked once. And then he was dead.

"Stupid cat! You killed my loyal deputy! Well now, I'm going to use all five of my last lives to kill you!" Darkstar hissed.

"Jewelspirit! Go back to camp!" Iceflare said. Jewelspirit nodded and ran off. A battle yowl came in the direction of SunClan's territory.

"Iceflare! We're coming!" Swiftfoot yelled. Iceflare turned, surprised, to see Swiftfoot and a patrol coming her way.

"You think you bunch of pathetic cats can defeat me?" Darkstar snarled. He didn't realize how strong SunClan cats were; since DarkClan and SunClan didn't share borders, they didn't have many quarrels.

"Well maybe you just need to go back to the nursery and learn more about our history before you start taunting us!" Swiftfoot screeched once; it was his battle cry

"Like you know what I know. Let me show you my tru-" Darkstar hissed, cut off by Swiftfoot's leap onto his back. The two cats bowled over and over until one of the Brambleclan warriors, Cinderclaw, pounced on Darkstar's tail while Swiftfoot laid a blow on Darkstar's ear, shredding it. Iceflare cornered Darkstar into a tree and clawed his throat out. Darkstar was losing a life.

"Iceflare." A voice came out of nowhere. It sounded like… Cloudstar! Did that mean StarClan was still alive? "Iceflare, you have not given hope, that is good. StarClan is still alive. The four clans must find the fifth and Thunder shall unite us all. And until she does, all the world will be dark."

"Father! I have told you! We will survive without that prop-" Iceflare said desperately, cut off by her father.

"You must trust me. But now, StarClan has refused to heal Darkstar's wounds. This battle will be yours. I will try to guide you but without a proper home, even Starclan is struggling," Cloudstar replied. He disappeared and Iceflare was left thinking where the fifth clan was. What was she to do? She had heard tales of the old forest clans; ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, along with the fifth clan that had been exiled long ago, SkyClan. Iceflare thought to herself, _We have to find the fifth clan...and StarClan is with us, there is still hope!_

But one question lingered in her mind:

_The void has been swallowing up the world...it must be impossible to live anywhere else but here and I'm sure that no SkyClan cats live here. Does that mean that there is no SkyClan anymore?_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Iceflare returned to camp, she headed straight for the medicine cat den. She saw Jewelspirit there, getting her wounds treated by Honeyspark. There weren't many herbs left in the forest so Jewelspirit would have to wait serveral days until her wounds healed. Honeyspark couldn't even find daisy leafs anymore and they were the most common herb. And they treated fever...Thunderkit's fever.

"Iceflare! You're alive! How did you manage to kill Darkstar without one scratch?" Jewelspirit gasped, bringing Iceflare out of her thoughts.

"Well, didn't you hear BrambleClan's battle cry? Swiftfoot led a patrol to help me. And Darkstar is dead now. Cloudstar visited me and told me StarClan refused to heal his wounds." Iceflare replied.

"StarClan is still alive?" Honeyspark looked up and stared at Iceflare, as if she didn't know.

"Yes. Cloudstar had a prophecy for me." Iceflare said. "I'm sorry Jewelspirit, but I think you should leave us alone until we're finished.

"Alright then. I'll be in the warrior's den." Jewelspirit replied.

"Honeyspark, this is what Cloudstar said to me: StarClan is still alive. The four clans must find the fifth, and a new home shall spring up." Iceflare said quietly. It was hard to lie to Honeyspark but she had to protect Thunderkit and that meant they had to find Skyclan- if the lost clan was still alive- by themselves.

"Does that mean…_we _have to find the fifth clan?" Honeyspark asked.

"No. We will need the other clans to help us." Iceflare replied.

"But DarkClan won't listen! They hate us!" Honeyspark exclaimed.

"We can just ask BrambleClan and EarthClan. If they agree, then they can tell DarkClan without getting us involved." Iceflare mewed thoughtfully.

"Great idea! Can you go soon?" Honeyspark asked.

"Okay, I'll go now," Iceflare replied.

Iceflare went to BrambleClan first. She explained to them what happened with Cloudstar earlier.

"Our warrior ancestors are still alive? Of course BrambleClan will go!" Swiftfoot said, "Who shall I bring with me?"

"Bring three of your most courageous and loyal warriors. Bring them to Four Rocks in five sunrises." Iceflare replied timidly. Her whiskers shook. What if they couldn't succeed? What if they really _did _need Thunderkit? The thought scared her but she didn't have time to think about it.

Iceflare went to EarthClan next. She told Earthstar about what happened.

"If StarClan is still alive, who wouldn't go find them? Obviously EarthClan shall go. Do you approve, Rosefoot?" Earthstar asked.

"Yes, I do." Rosefoot replied to Earthstar.

"Thanks for joining us. Bring three of your most courageous and loyal warriors and meet us at Four Rocks in five sunrises." Iceflare said.

Finally, Iceflare headed to DarkClan. She explained what was going on to Boltstrike, DarkClan's medicine cat. Since DarkClan was still mourning the loss of their leader and deputy, Boltstrike had taken up the position of leader and deputy along with his duties as medicine cat.

Boltstrike nodded his head. He obviously still didn't trust Cloudclan but he replied, "Alright. Darkclan will be there."

Iceflare felt her heart lift and told Boltstrike, "Meet us at Four Rocks in five sunrises and bring three of your most courageous and loyal warriors." It was hard to spit out the last line about the warriors. Iceflare could feel the dark stares of warriors behind her back as she rushed out of the DarkClan camp.

_Please let DarkClan not be so hostile when we meet! _Iceflare thought


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iceflare watched Thunderkit play. Ever since she had made the decision to find Skyclan, she had been busy, planning out their route. Because of this, Thunderkit had been spending more time with Rainfall. Her fever had gone and now she was eating prey(not that there was a lot of it) and was growing fast.

Iceflare sighed. Perhaps it was for the best that Thunderkit no longer regarded her as a role model. At least then she wouldn't have to die. But Iceflare still wished she could have been a better mother.

Tail down, Iceflare headed back to her den. Before she could settle down in her nest, agony gripped her. She lashed out with her paws as spasms coursed through her.

_What's happening? _Iceflare thought. She gasped for breath.

And then she heard a voice:

_With this life, I give you a heart of justice: do not fear to stand up for what is right. Believe in yourself. _Iceflare flexed her claws as the life passed through her. But how was it possible? How could she receive her nine lives while she was awake? Before she had time to think, another wave of agony crashed down her.

Iceflare pressed herself to the ground. And then she heard another voice: _With this life I give you the love of a mother. Use it to protect the four clans. You are like it's mother now. _Iceflare felt a burning in her stomach, like roaring tigers, ready to lash out at anything that threatened her kit. Yes, she had felt this fierceness before. If only Thunderkit knew.

The next life Iceflare received gave her no pain. Instead Iceflare felt a burst of energy, like she could do anything.

_It is a life of determination, _a voice spoke softly. _Never give up even when there is no way out._

Then came seven more lives: one for clear jugdement. One for endurance. One for curiosity, sense of adventure, forgiveness, and patience.

Her last life was given by Cloudstar. And he told her, "With this life I give you trust in your ancestors." Iceflare shuddered as the life passed through her but the pain was soon replaced by a peaceful sensation. "Thank you," Iceflare whispered. She felt the spirits wind around her, sharing their knowledge.

But they were silent for too long.

"Do I get my new name?" Iceflare whispered.

_"When you succeed, the cats after you will remember you not as the leader Icestar, but as Iceflare. And your name will not be replaced but honored even after the clans are no more and the void has swallowed us up. So go now, bearing the name Iceflare and prove to us, that we have chosen right," _The starclan cats' voices seemed to merge into one and Iceflare felt a deep sense of peace wash over her.

Iceflare gasped. "Th-thank you!" She stuttered, "It is an honor to know that you trust in me."

Cloudstar dipped his head and all the StarClan spirits disappeared.

Iceflare stood in her nest, head down, panting for breath. The feeling of peace had gone. _No...no...NO! You have failed me too many times! I have asked for advice but did I get any? NO! This time, I _will _succeed, but this time, this time...there will be no prophecy to fulfill, only survival._

And Iceflare felt something change inside of her. It was hate. Hate, not of the void and of the clans, but of her ancestors, of her father. You have let me down, Iceflare thought, But I'm the leader now...


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Iceflare was furious when she woke. StarClan had betrayed her. Her father had too. _No leader's name? No advice? Firestar must have been lucky when he went to find SkyClan. StarClan…_ _I need Firestar's help. No...not StarClan's help. I just wish he's alive and somewhere close..._

She shook her head and walked out of her den. As she walked into the clearing gloomily, she headed for the medicine cat den. Iceflare just wanted to talk to Honeyspark, and Honeyspark alone.

"Honeyspark? Are you in there?" Iceflare called to her.

"Iceflare, what's up?" Honeyspark answered.

"Well, I'd say I got a dream from Cloudstar and I guess it's supposed to be good but...Apparently Starclan gave me nine lives but I didn't receive my leader name…" Iceflare trailed off.

"Ah. Must be such a dark time now that even StarClan can't afford to come together." Honeyspark replied.

"I feel like StarClan has abandoned us in the void. StarClan has let us down. We shall depend on survival, not the prophecy. However, the prophecy promised a new home… Maybe we should go. Or not. We can decide on the day to find descendants of SkyClan." Honeyspark suggested.

" The descendants of SkyClan should have a home not near the void and maybe we should listen to StarClan." Honeyspark told her leader.

"NEVER!" Iceflare spat so suddenly that Honeyspark took a step back, "We've listened to Starclan for too long! It is time the warriors make the desicions."

"Well… StarClan does have good judgement…" Honeyspark argued.

"StarClan has been silent to long. Its time we make our own judgements and not have to listen to everything StarClan says, Honeyspark." Iceflare retorted.

Honeyspark opened her mouth, but for a moment nothing came out. Then her eyes narrowed into tiny slits and she asked Iceflare, "Is something wrong? There seems to be no more trust in our ancestors inside you. What have you done to yourself? We must trust the prophec-" She was instantly cut off by Iceflare, who was bristling with rage.

"SILENCE!" Iceflare roared, "You are my medicine cat, I am your leader! You shall not make the decision for the clans!" Then her voice lowered into a quiet menacing growl, "And no one shall speak of the prophecy nor the word itself! I have been blind all this time! StarClan does not wish us a new home! They want death and destruction! We _will all die _if we listen to those heartless fools!" Enraged, Iceflare turned tail and left.

But her rage grew again when she saw her daughter playing with Rainfall beside the Fallen Oak. It was all Thunderkit's fault. No, it was StarClan's fault. Why did they have to pick her? Why not some other unworthy cat? At least then their sacrifice wouldn't have any affect on the clans. Or, maybe a starclan cat should die again! Yes, that's a good idea, Iceflare thought with satisfaction. They'll pay, one day... But for now, she had others things to do, other things to get rid of so that there would be no obstacles when they all died...

_And so Iceflare went insane and no longer held clear judgement_

_But she was still leader and kept herself well- composed_

_Many cats trusted her and she led them on a search through the clans_

_Searching for any signs of Skyclan blood running through the clans_

_But little did she know_

_She was searching_

_In the wrong place..._

_And she would not succeed_

_Without the prophecy_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thunderkit pounced on Rainfall's tail. "Gotcha!" She shrieked with delight. With a purr, Rainfall batted her away. Thunderkit sat up and stared at Rainfall with big eyes. "When do you think I"ll be a warrior?" She asked. She knew it would be soon. She was almost as big as Rainfall and he had taught her a lot about being a warrior.

"I don't know, Thunderkit, it all depends on Iceflare but I know you're ready," Rainfall replied.

"Yes!" Thunderkit exclaimed, "I bet then she'll spend more time with me!" A sudden pang went through her chest. She didn't know why she missed her mother so much. _She doesn't care about me! _Thunderkit always thought. At least Rainfall had kept her company.

Thunderkit sighed. "I think I'll go rest," she mewed sadly.

"Alright," Rainfall stroked her back with his tail.

"Yes," Thunderkit blinked away tears. _Ugh...my stupid heart! _

Then she went back to her den and shut her eyes tightly as she curled up in her nest. But she couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. _Why couldn't she love me? _She tasted the saltiness of her tears on the tip of her toe.

_Why does she give me that look all the time, like I'm the problem! _The tears soaked into her face. _It must be me...I have to leave...but to where?_

And the little voice inside of her said, _Into the void of course. But you'll have to wait a few more moons, for someone will come fetch you._

Still crying, Thunderkit fell into a deep sleep...dreaming of the day everything would be solved, and the day..._but the void will swallow us whole...so why are we even searching for the solution to problems that can't be solved?_

A cold feeling of dread passed through Thunderkit's sleeping body and she trembled, chaotic images flashing through her dreams. And then she saw a cat standing over a dead body...her body...and Iceflare had killed her. Thunderkit squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again. Her heart was pounding and sweat dripped from her chin.

I have to leave, now! Thunderkit thought. She quickly hurried out of her den and stood in the clearing.

Suddenly, Iceflare burst into camp, panting for breath. Her pelt was ungroomed and her eyes were red from lack of sleep. She looked like a monster.

Thunderkit tried nto duck away but Iceflare had already spotted her. She padded forward as Thunderkit took a step back. "You," Iceflare hissed softly, "It is all your fault! Everything! So why are you letting her live, I ask myself everyday. And my heart tells me she still has to live a little longer, understand this world's sad fate and then once she goes mad with grief, I will kill her.

The image of Iceflare standing over her dead body flashed through Thunderkit's mind. _She's gone crazy! _Thunderkit thought. She felt a sudden pang of pity in her heart but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Well if you loved me a little more, maybe you'd know how it feels to be abandoned by my own mother! I spend my life watching you leave camp everyday, not knowing if you'd return! I wished everyday that you would come over to me and tell me how much you loved me! I wish I could have had a better mother! And WHAT I'M MOST SORRY FOR IS THE TIME YOU WASTED, THE TIME YOU COULD HAVE SPENT WITH ME AND ALL THE TIME I WASTED THINKING ABOUT YOU!" Thunderkit couldn't stop the words from flowing out. There was so much to tell Iceflare, and so much that had to be left unsaid. So many emotions were passing between mother and daughter: grief, madness, love, hate, anguish.

Iceflare stared at her daughter and her head drooped. "I kept you well when you were sick, I told you stories of the old clans when you were down. And I had to watch you leave me. I...I am sorry. But it is time I told you: I love you but I must also hate you for making my life so hard. It's because of the prophecy: The four clans must find the fifth and Thunder shall unite us all. And until she does, all the world will be dark," Iceflare whispered.

Thunderkit backed away from her mother. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She was in shock.

"It is time I told you everything," Iceflare yelled so loud that Honeyspark poked her head out of the Medicine Cat's den. But when she saw Iceflare facing Thunderkit, she quickly ducked back into her den.

"This prophecy means that we will all die if you don't find the fifth clan. You must end this time of darkness and if you don't, there will be nothing left. So this is all your fault. Because Starclan chose you. The only solution now, is for you to leave this clan and die. I don't need the prophecy. This is what StarClan wanted all this time," Iceflare spat.

"What has this got to do with StarClan?" Thunderkit retorted.

The clearing was silent.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thunderkit collapsed. A heart pounded. _Will she ever find me here?_ She thought. No, it would be impossible for Iceflare to find her. She was in a hollow, a secret hideout she had found when she sneaked out of camp and went exploring. It was well hidden, the opening was covered in ferns and grass. Any cat would mistaken it for a rabbit hole. So she was safe.

But, there was always a constant pulling at her heart, and often, boughts of pain would sear through her. _My stupid heart,_ Thunderkit always shuddered, what was wrong with her? Why did her stupid heart feel so much pain?

Thunderkit laid in the nest she had built out of dry leaves and endured. But she could never forgive Iceflare. She hated her mother, hated her beyond measure. And yet there was that constant longing. And Thunderkit knew she longed for a mother. A mother that would care for her and never leave her. A mother that didn't keep secrets. But, she thought, that would never happen.

"So why does it hurt so much?" Thunderkit muttered to herself.

"It hurts because you have a heart, because you love your mother, and because, unlike me, you want to reach and touch the stars that you imagine would float in the sky so brightly if not for this void."

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Thunderkit whipped her head around and stared at the stranger. It was her biggest secret. No one knew. Not even Rainfall.

"How do I know?" The strange cat mewoed softly, like it was afraid if they spoke too loudly, they would break the sky.

"Yes, how do I know?" The cat whispered again.

"Yes, how do you know how I feel and who are you?" Thuderkit jumped up and bared her teeth. But she probably didn't look feirce anyways. She probably look like a small scrawny cat whose fur was ungroomed.

"Oh, you don't know?" The strange cat tipped its head sideways. Her fur was shimmering and Thunderkit thought she could she the dirt behind the cat.

"Why, I am Fadedwish, of course. You should know that!"

"Well," Thunderkit retorted, "No one thought to teach me." A lump formed in her throat.

"Not even your mother?" Fadedwishe's voice was filled with so much mokery, it made Thunderkit want to swipe that innocent look right off her face.

"Not even your father?" Fadedwish asked.

The lump in Thunderkit's throat doubled its size.

"No one cares about me," Thunderkit choked out, "Nobody. So go away, whoever you are, and leave me in peace!"

"Really?" Fadedwish asked. How many questions will she ask? Thunderkit thought, irritated at the way Fadedwish made her so uneasy. Then something snapped inside her and she remembered why the name sounded so familiar.

Thunderkit remembered where she heard the name Fadedwish. Iceflare had been discussing it with her warriors one day. But why? _Right, _Thunderkit thought, _it's because she's a spirit so she can pretty much do anything!_

When she looked up, Thunderkit saw Fadedwish giving her a long thoughtful look. Did she just hear what I was thinking? Thunderkit felt unease blanket her again. And again, when Fadedwish spoke, she leaned forward, like she was going to pounce,

"I can show you incredible things," Fadedwish spoke, "I can tell you secrets," her voice chilled Thuderkit to the bone.

"No, I'm not intrested!" Thunderkit snapped.

"Oh really!? Well, how about I tell you about your mother. Maybe the void? Oh! I know, how about your father? I'm sure, you're just _dying_ to know what happened to him. Oh, I almost forgot! You don't even know who he is!"

Thunderkit was freaking out. Why put so much emphasis on the word "duing"? But the rest of the words that Fadedwish spoke hit home. Thunderkit stopped trembling and stared at Fadedwish, a curious expression plastered onto her face.

Fadedwish chuckled. All was going well. _Well at least now Cloudstar can't blame me for having so many back up plans! _Fadewish chuckled to herself again. Yes, soon, if all went accordingly, the clans would be no more


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Thunderkit asked.

Fadedwish had taken her to the edge of the void, but something felt different. Something felt...strange...like something was pulling at her tail but she couldn't turn around to see who it was.

"We're at the void of course! Didn't anyone teach you about it?"

Again, Thunderkit wanted to rip that innocent look right off Fadedwish's face. But before she did, she needed to know.

Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound and saw Fadedwish standing on the void.

"How...why...is that...do...what..." Thunderkit stammered. _How does she do that? _She thought to herself.

"Ha! I am a spirit remember? If death cannot control me, then how can the void?" Fadedwish flashed Thunderkit a smug smile and beckoned her over.

"But I'm just a cat! I can't do that!" Thunderkit was annoyed. It was so frustrating, watching Fadedwish best her.

"Ha! Again, you act like a idiot! You are special, remember? The prophecy? Don't you know?" Again that smug smile spread over Fadedwish's face.

Not wanting to be humiliated, Thunderkit snorted and took one small step onto the void.

Instantly, sparks flew up where Thunderkit's paw was and hot pain flashed through her paw. Fadedwish watched, expressionless.

Acting upon her instincts, Thunderkit jumped back onto solid ground.

"What just happened?" Thunderkit screeched. Her anger was quickly replaced by astonishment when she saw what her paw had done. She had walked on the void.

And her paw had left a shimmering yellow paw print on the dark surface of the void. The paw print glowed in the darkness and Thunderkit immediately shield away. She had never seen anything so bright. Once her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, Thunderkit couldn't stop looking at the paw print.

She even forgot about Fadedwish even though the spirit was staring at her like she was a piece of prey.

Not daring to breath, Thunderkit reached out again and put a second paw on the void. Again, sparks flew up as Thunderkit created another paw print.

"This is so cool," Thunderkit whispered, "But how am I doing this?"

"I can tell you," Fadedwish leaned in, "But you must commit yourself to your duty."

"My duty?" Thunderkit tipped her head. She was still standing on the golden paw prints.

"Yes, your duty. Your prophecy. You must keep walking. Keep creating the paw prints. But first, you must learn the secret. It's a dark dark secret."

"I can't take a secret," Thunderkit snorted, "Just try me."

"If you're so sure, let me tell you." Fadedwish growled mysteriously, " Just follow me."

With that, Fadedwish dived down into the void. Fadedwish slowly sank...or was she swimming?

"Wait, HOW DO U EXPECT ME TO DO THAT?!" Thunderkit shrieked.

Fadedwish's head popped back up to the surface. "Don't you worry, my dear. Just jump in!"

"But won't I just create a paw print if I get on to the surface?" Thunderkit asked.

"Only if you wanted to create paw prints."

"Oh."

Nervously, Thunderkit dipped a paw into the void. _I _do not _want to create paw prints, _she reapeated it to her self over and over until she was half submerged in the void.

Teeth chattering, she swam(more like splashed for dear life) over to Fadedwish. "Wh-what n-n-now?" She stuttered. Her whole body was shivering. The void felt like a dark river, it was cold, dark, and soaking into her fur.

"Come with me," Fadedwish whispered. Then she dived down into the void again and disappeared.

Sighing, Thunderkit went limp and floated down.


	10. Chapter 8

hapter 8

Thunderkit's eyes were shut tight. She felt the dark things around her...felt Fadedwish pushing her.

_What terrible things lie here? Perhaps the lost spirits of cats who died in the void?_ Thunderkit felt tears stream down her face. But they came, not from her own heart, but of the memories of others that were trapped here.

_When will we stop? _Thunderkit thought hopelessly.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. Slowly, Thunderkit opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground of a cave. She saw spirits watching her. She heard water dripping somewhere. She saw moss and lichen hanging from the dark walls.

Fadedwish stood over her. "Get up!" She hissed.

Thunderkit jumped up. The spirits stared at her with shining eyes.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You are in StarClan's home," A large black cat stepped forward. "The void has banished us here and we wait for the day we can rise again."

Thunderkit narrowed her eyes. "Banished?" She asked. "Why would StarClan be banished? You're supposed to be really powerful and good right? So why don't you help us? Why stay here? _Who _banished you?"

_Curse her cunning mind, _Fadedwish thought, _but then again we do need her to be smart…_

"Ah, I see you're a true thinker. It will take time for me to explain, but I assure you, all is well for StarClan," The dark cat spoke again. Thunderkit noticed that there was a calmness to his voice that unsettled her. Suddenly, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Something was definitely wrong with StarClan.

"The void...it was you, wasn't it? YOU DESTROYED MY HOME!" Thunderkit snarled.

The cat laughed, the sound echoing in the wide cave. "Of course not! I tell you, it was Dark Void, leader of the Dark Forest. He has long died, but his followers used his spirit to create this madness. They are hiding somewhere now, and unless we stop them, there is no hope for the clans. _You _will lead the clans. You must find the fifth clan and stop the void from spreading."

"But why should I listen to you?" Thunderkit asked suspiciously.

"Follow the words of StarClan or you will never lead the clans." Fadedwish snarled, "This is for your own good."

"But I don't _want _to be leader!" Thunderkit laughed.

The dark cat sat back. "Do you wish death to the cats of the clans? Do you want them to die when you could have saved them?" The dark cat meowed angrily, "This is not a joke! The fate of everything you know of is in _your_ hands, no one can help you. But if you listen to us, maybe you can be guided. You don't have to do this alone."

"Brave words, StarClan cat," Thunderkit meowed thoughtfully, "Well, spit it out then! You have a lot more to say, I can tell. I'll accept your help help this time. But be warned...if you betray me," Thunderkit's voice turned into a soft snarl, "You'll have so much more to lose than just your precious little lives in StarClan and the clans, who could forget the clans? Just remember this: I am more powerful than you think."

"Of course," The cat dipped his head.

"Now come with me if you want to know the truth, just like I promised," Fadedwish whispered.

She lead Thunderkit down a narrow tunnel and into a wide cave. There were large spikes hanging from the celing and a massive pool of water lay in the middle of the cave. The pool glowed a soft blue light, making the cave dark, and the spikes glow.

"This is the Cave Of Stars. We come here to get advice from the spirits that have passed and are no longer here with us," Fadedwish murmured.

"Why are we here?" Thunderkit gazed at the spikes. They could kill if they fell down, she thought.

"This is where we keep all our secrets," Fadedwish explained, "Right here in the Glowing Pool. So lie down here and put your nose in the pool."

"But what if I get lost…" Thunderkit murmured.

"What?! How would you get lost?" Fadedwish asked.

"There are so many memories, what if I get lost...become another cat?" Thunderkit closed her eyes and without knowing, laid down and stretched her nose out into the Glowing Pool.

Darkness engulfed her.

And then she saw the memories.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There were so many memories, everyone only lasting several seconds and then disappearing. Then instantly, another would replace it.

Everything was silent. The cats were all mute but their mouths still opened when they screamed, or when they wept.

Thunderkit's head throbbed. Her whole body ached, as if she was actually the cat in the memory.

_Don't get lost! _A voice suddenly cut through the silence, shattering the images and Thunderkit was left in darkness. She opened her eyes and found herself floating in water. Blue lights shimmered around her.

Then she realized that her chest ached. She was in the Glowing Pool.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the surface of the pool and watched Thunderkit as she floated away.

_Fadedwish! _Thunderkit thought. Panic spread through her, faster than a wildfire. _Why isn't she helping me! I'm going to die! _

But then Fadedwish stepped away from the pool and back down through the tunnel. "Mission accomplished," She snarled with glee.

"Is it done?" Darkstar asked.

"Of course it's done, you idiot! Have I ever failed?" Fadedwish snapped.

"Ha. Whatever. As long as she doesn't come out, those memories will eat away her soul and her true form will come. And then finally, _finally,_ we will get what we deserved, what those clan cats took away from us! If only we didn't need her. I'm actually beginning to underestimate our powers. When we created that prophecy, I didn't know if it'd actually work, you know. But I guess it's my fault for getting careless," Darkstar meowed with fake weary.

Fadedwish purred and leaned against Darkstar.

"You know," She whispered, "You are the smartest cat I know! Always underestimating yourself, eh? You're a funny cat too!"

Darkstar gazed fondly at his mate. But his expression soon became serious. "We can't let her know what we really want," He meowed, "If she finds out, she'll destroy this world. She was right to warn us about loosing. We must be more careful...maybe we should let her live a little longer… keep her cat form...after all, perhaps that's the best way to eliminate that cat!"

"I'll make sure she never finds out," Fadedwish snarled.

Then she padded back through the tunnel and stood by the Glowing Pool, watching Thunderkit and making sure nothing strange happened...


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She saw a glimmer of light and reached out for it. But a wave swept passed her and dragged her down even futher until at last, she bumped againts the bottom.

Bubbles spilled out of Thunderkit's mouth and she knew she was drowning. Looking up, she saw the memory, hanging in the pool. It was a small tinkling light like all other memories but Thunderkit felt drawn to it. _What will I learn? _The thought bothered her but she knew it contained whatever dark secret Fadedwish wanted to show her.

_Or did she really actually want to show me it? _A shiver passed down her spine but she quickly shook it away. Fadedwish wouldn't be like that. And neither would StarClan. Fadedwish was probably just thinking of the best way to save her. Sighing, Thunderkit laid back and concentrated on the waves. She needed to get to that memory.

Closing her eyes, she raised a paw. And then another. And then the other one again.

Thunderkit opened her eyes. _Just keep on walking...let the waves carry you._ She closed her eyes. And took another step. And then another. Paw after paw.

Water swished angrily around her, threatening to drag her down but Thunderkit had already opened her eyes.

And she saw the memory before her, shining brighter than the rest. A cat was traced onto the light (like all others). The cat's fur was bright golden and her eyes were like the lights themselves but they were green eyes. No one had green eyes on their home...no one except Thunderkit.

Slowly, Thunderkit leaned forward to inspect the cat. Suddenly, she recognized the golden fur, sprayed with darker flecks. She recognized those slightly tapered ears that were adorned with white tufts of fur on top. And most of all, she recognized those shining green eyes, green like the tops of the trees that used to grow. Dark green.

It was herself.

_Is that really me?_

But why? She never gave up memories...she never even came here before!

So why? Thunderkit stared at her image for a little longer. Then she decided to be brave. She clasped her paws around the light and leaned even closer to it. The light blinded her but she didn't care.

Closer...and closer...her nose was almost completely inside.

She started to see images...she saw blury images of cats...

Her head was almost inside the light. The cats grew clearer and clearer...

Then one cat turned around and she saw a flash of green eyes.

But then paws closed around her body. Claws dragged her up.

_No! _Thunderkit lashed out with her hind legs. She clung on to the light. But still the other cat was stronger. And Thunderkit was forced to let go and be dragged up.

Thunderkit gasped and coughed up water when she was pulled back into the cave. Her pelt was soaking and she realized she was shivering. It was so cold now that she was out of the water.

Then she noticed Fadedwish standing over her. Only her paws were wet. _But how?_ Thunderkit didn't have time to think. Once Fadedwish saw that Thunderkit was alive, she screeched at her, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

Startled, Thunderkit scrambled back onto her paws and collapsed again. "There was a memory," She whispered. Water still trickled out of her mouth. She rolled over onto her back so she could look Fadedwish in the eye. "I saw a cat on the light. It was me, wasn't it?"

"Ha. Maybe, maybe not," Fadedwish replied coolly.

"Why don't you tell me, like you promised?" Thunderkit asked.

"Because I don't have to."

"You...YOU LIAR! You...you're...you're a monster! And so is StarClan! You're all evil!" Thunderkit was bristling with rage.

_Curses. She found us out. Time for my last back up plan…_ Fadedwish thought.

"STARCLAN IS EVIL, ISN'T IT?!" Thunderkit yelled.

"Why should you think that?" Fadedwish asked.

"You've never done anything for me," Thunderkit snarled, "You lie! You...You wanted me to die!"

"You want us to be the bad guys? Fine. We're the bad guys." Fadedwish hissed as she leaped onto Thunderkit. She dodged and aimed a blow at Fadedwish's exposed belly. Fadedwish let out a screech and stumbled. She quickly regained balence.

"Fool. You cannot kill a spirit!" Fadedwish spat.

"Oh yes I can. I've heard tales from the old four clans that even spirits can die," Thunderkit replied smoothly.

"Kit's tales. Try and kill me." Fadedwish snarled. The two cats fought until Thunderkit had no more strength left and went limp. Fadedwish pinned her down "Kill me now, or are you scared?" Thunderkit panted.

"I have better uses for you," Fadedwish snarled.

Fadedwish bit Thunderkit's scruff and dragged her over to the Glowing Pool. "Time for plan B," Fadedwish snarled. Then she dipped Thunderkit's head into the pool and poked it into a red memory. Fadedwish let go of Thunderkit and stepped back. Immediately, Thunderkit disappeared into the memory.

"Sweet dreams," Fadedwish purred, "You're mine now."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thunderkit stood up. She was on a desolate beach. The sand was black and fog obscured her view. "Where am I?" She whispered out loud. Dark water splashed at the shoreline.

Thunderkit hesitated. What now? She decided to walk around, get familiar with the surroundings. She padded into a clearing full of rotten tree. The bark was sticky, the roots were rotted, but the trees still stood tall.

Suddenly, a cat appeared. "Get out! Run! They're planning something, they'll change your spirit!" The cat whispered. Its ears twitched and then it ran away and disappeared into the fog.

Confused, Thunderkit looked around. What was that cat warning me about? She thought. She took another step forward and the trees all vanished.

Ghostly figures took the trees place and a howl pierced the night. Startled, Thunderkit ran. But no matter how far she ran, the spirits followed her until she collapsed with exhaustion.

The spirits all howled and closed in on their prey.

Before Thunderkit could move, the spirits had already found their way to her soul.

Agony gripped Thunderkit. She screamed. Invisible claws raked down her side and she felt paws grab her heat and everything changed.

The pain was still there, a constant throb, but Thunderkit no longer saw the beach as a desolate island but as a paradise. Large palm trees reached up high into the cloudless blue sky. The sun shone brightly and warmed the bright yellow sand around her paws. Clear water lapped at the shore, inviting Thunderkit to come take a swim. Thunderkit let out a squeak of excitement. But her sudden cheerful mood suddenly vanished.

She saw the cat again, but this time it was drenched in blood. "Save me!" She coughed. Alarmed, Thunderkit backed away.

"NO! Don't leave me please! I'm dying...those spirits...they've changed you," The cat collapsed but still dragged her way to Thunderkit. Thunderkit could barely tell that her pelt was once white; it was drenched in the cat's blood.

"This is what they'll do to you," The cat whispered, "They can't get you...but they'll try. You just have to pretend. Or they'll kill you…" The cat jerked once. Her body convulsed. "I AM YOUR SOUL! I AM THUNDERKIT" She screamed. Then she fell back into the sand, writhing with agony. Thunderkit shuddered. She saw long shadowy tendrils coming off of the cat. Suddenly, the shadows disappeared and the cat fell limp. She was dead.

"No…" Thunderkit whispered, "You can't be me."

Unblinking eyes stared back at her. "I'll never let them know! I promise you! I'm so sorry…" Thunderkit crouched down next to the cat and wept. They had tried, but they would never get her...never. _I'll show them, _Thunderkit thought with fury.

After burying the dead cat, Thunderkit plunged into the sea and swam until she saw a red twinkle. Swimming faster, Thunderkit lashed out and forced her way into the light.

But before she could leave, a shadow creeped into her heart and she turned cold.


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gasping for air, Thunderkit hauled herself onto the rocky edge of the Glowing Pool. Blood trailed from a cut in her lip.

Even though the cave was fairly warm and dried Thunderkit's pelt quickly, she couldn't stop shivering. Her head twitched. Her tail shook. Without any control of her movements, her paws lashed out. Her body convulsed.

Then the shadow slipped away and dived back into the Glowing Pool and Thunderkit's body lay still, except for the shallow movement of her chest as she breathed.

It was her emotions that had changed and the way she thought about the clans and StarClan. But she still knew the world and the places she had been to and the things she had seen.

All she could remember now was that the clans were evil and that StarClan needed her help to stop their treachery. She also remembered that there was a void that the clans created and it was going to eat up StarClan and the whole world.

But there was still one memory that didn't fit in. It was about a white cat lying on a yellow beach, blood spilling from wounds in her white pelt. And there was a light...an engraved picture of her face…in a different memory in a different time.

_So don't worry about it, _Thunderkit thought uneasily. For now, she had other things to do.

Coughing, she limped towards the dark tunnel and back into StarClan's cave.

She was startled when she saw that the black cat and Fadedwish were already waiting for her.

_Well, they are StarClan...so no wonder they know everything!_

"Greetings." The dark cat meowed.

"Who are you?" Thunderkit asked.

"I am Darkstar." Darkstar replied.

"Hello Darkstar. Do you have a message for me?" Thunderkit asked.

"Yes. Actually, Fadedwish does." he replied.

"Thunderkit, what is your sole duty from now on?" Fadedwish asked.

"To destroy the evil clans and the void they created so StarClan rule forever! Oh, and also to fufill the prophecy." Thunderkit growled.

"Very good. Now you must finish the golden path. We will be sending dreams to you. And remember, no one must see you," Fadedwish growled.

"Yes, Fadedwish. Don't worry about me." Thunderkit replied. Then she padded out of the cave and out into the void.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Iceflare sulked. She was a failure. She hadn't found SkyClan. There was no hope left. She started pacing around camp. "Oh, what am I going to do?" She wailed. Hearing her cry, Honeyspark poked her head out her den.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She called out.

Iceflare turned her head. "Yes," she replied. She was so tired but she couldn't stop. She could never stop. StarClan had cursed them all.

Honeyspark led her into her den.

"So, what's bothering you?" Honeyspark asked.

Iceflare's head drooped. "Everything," She wailed, "Everything has gone wrong! There is no SkyClan! StarClan is succeeding! We're all going to die!"

"Now, now," Honeyspark stroked Iceflare's ungroomed pelt with her tail. "Everything will be fine, StarClan will help us. They'll never abandon us," She told Iceflare comfortingly.

Iceflare stood. "Are you mad?! There is no hope left I keep telling you, but do you listen? NO! So don't bother. Just heal my warriors' wounds." Iceflare turned tail and walked out of the den.

Outside, she saw her warriors sitting together in a small huddle. "What's going on?" Iceflare asked.

Startled by her leader's sudden appearance, Crystalheart and the rest of CloudClan whipped their heads around to face their leader.

Smokestorm stalked up to Iceflare. "We've come to a decision," he announced, "We've wasted too many moons worrying about SkyClan. We know that you've tried your best, but perhaps now it is time we take charge. We've decided that we have had enough. No more searching. No more wandering. No more hopelessness. We have all seen what the search is doing to you, Iceflare. And it is time we told you this: it's time for you to leave us. Go out, find a new home, and live the rest of your lives in peace. You can trust us to take care of CloudClan."

"It's only because we care for you that we tell you to leave," Crystalheart squeaked in fear. The rest of the warriors braced themselves for Iceflare's rage.

Iceflare was stunned. "W-w-why...But I am your leader! I can't just abandon you all! You need me to lead you! Where else will you go find SkyClan?!" Iceflare blurted out.

This time it was Crystalheart that spoke, "We won't be looking for SkyClan anymore," She whispered, "We need to trust StarClan. They'll help us. Just wait and see."

Iceflare exploded and yelled, "STARCLAN DOES NOT WANT TO HELP US YOU IDIOTS! WE ARE ALL ALONE! IF THAT CANNOT GET TO YOU THEN I SEE NO OTHER WAY TO HELP YOU!" Ignoring her warriors' expressions of pity, Iceflare stomped out of camp, bristling with rage.

Iceflare settled down by an old oak tree. It was one of the last trees left in the forest. Scraping together some leaves to make a nest, Iceflare curled up and closed her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Iceflare paced around the roots of the oak. "What will I do now?" She muttered. What could she do? No one would listen to her. They thought she was crazy. It wasn't fair. StarClan had the clans wrapped around their tail.

Suddenly, a flash of light caught Iceflare's attention. Acting upon curiosity, Iceflare padded towards the light.

She was nearly blinded when she saw the path. It was so bright that Iceflare had to shield away and close her eyes. Once she got used to the bright light, she noticed faint orange paw prints embedded into the path.

Iceflare looked up. She gasped. There was a yellow cat standing on the path. It's fur glowed the same golden color as the path and vibrant green eyes stared into her pale green ones.

Iceflare shook her head. No...it wasn't possible. There was simply no way that she could be seeing Thunderkit.

But curiosity got the best of her and she took a cautious step onto the path. Instantly, a warm feeling spread over Iceflare. It had been a long time since she had felt warm. The warmth tugged at Iceflare, inviting her to keep walking. And so Iceflare took another step and relished the warmth that once again spread over her. She quickly took another step and started running, feeling joy.

But little did she know that it was a trap.

And she would never have time to regret her actions.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thunderkit smiled. She stepped away from the pool and faced Fadedwish. She was in a dream. Fadedwish had sent her many of those recently. They had watched the clans suffer from the Glowing Pool. It always put Thunderkit in a happy mood, seeing the clans suffer hopelessly.

"I still can't believe you did it!" Fadedwish purred.

Thunderkit raised an eyebrow "You're surprised?" She asked, hurt but Fadedwish's lack of faith in her.

Fadedwish turned away, avoiding an answer to Thunderkit's question. "You better get back there and finish the path," she whispered.

"OK," Thunderkit replied, suspicious of Fadedwish's strange behavior.

"WHAT?" Fadedwish glared at Thunderkit and spat, "JUST GET GOING!"

With that she turned away and disappeared.

Confused, Thunderkit laid down beside the pool and forced herself to wake.

_It has been 5 moons and Thunderkit has been growing stronger each day._

_The clans keep suffering, no hope left. _

_And Iceflare is still following the footprints on the path, oblivious of the trap, slowing closing in around her..._

Iceflare stretched. It had been a long time since she had done anything but run, and feel happy. She could almost just forget everything...the void...Thunderkit...CloudClan...and most of all, StarClan.

But the memories still found a way to her through her dreams. And only then was she restless, fearing the nightmares that await her. But there was no escaping.

Iceflare knew something was happening. She didn't care. It had been too long. She couldn't remember anymore. The faces of Honeyspark...her medicine cat? Jewelspirit? Rainfall? The names stuck in her head but she no longer recognized them.

And CloudClan could never undo the curse that they had sent upon their innocent leader. They would never have enough breath in their lives to say how sorry they were.

Iceflare was forgetting everything. And she was dying, quickly.

_But there is always a way to undo a curse...to reverse the spell...and bring back the memories that were once hers...what once was hers..._


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Iceflare stared into the void. Her heart pounded.

She stared. And stared. And stared at the reflection that should have been hers...but was no more.

_What have I done? _Iceflare thought in horror. For she no longer knew the tongue of cat and was no longer living.

She was disappearing...she was drifting away...becoming part of the void.

_Please,_ Iceflare prayed silently, _please let me know again...please let me see. Please don't leave me in the dark...I know you'll help me, just listen to me...bring me back my memories...my thoughts and my life. Is that too much to ask? It was all once mine...all once mine…_

She laid down and no matter how hard she tried to restrain them, tears slipped out.

_What have I done?_

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"You know your mission?"

"Yes"

"Good."

"Now let's go."

Fadedwish leaped away, Voltkit following right behind.

Thunderkit walked. She was tired...so tired. But she couldn't stop. She knew the path was close to finish. She could feel other things. Cats maybe. And she say a round piece of land, dotted with water. So much water…

Thunderkit knew that that was where she was going. If only she could run faster.

A sudden _snap_ made her turn around. Thunderkit almost fainted and dropped into the void when she saw who it was.

It was Iceflare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both mother and daughter screamed at the same time.

"I...I...I thought you were supposed to be hopeless…what's happening? No...how did you get here? You couldn't have followed me! It was just me! Fadedwish was looking too! How…" Thunderkit realized a moment too late that she had said too much.

Iceflare narrowed her eyes. "Fadedwish?" She muttered. "Fadedwish...Fadedwish...I can't believe you fell for it."

"What?"

"It's just...I can't...you have to tell me everything...I can help you!"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Fine."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STALLING?!"

"Fadedwish...she's a glitch. She's not supposed to be here. She died and should have stayed dead. But instead...she lived again, and has been for a thousand moons. Even more than that maybe."

A sudden pang hit Thunderkit's heart. A memory...it was coming back...just a faded image. But she still saw it. And she heard her mother's whisper again. So that was why she seemed to secretive about it! Now she knew. But Iceflare wasn't finished.

There was a moment of silence before Iceflare continued.

"She works with StarClan. Maybe you can call her a StarClan cat...but she's more than that. Much more evil. She's the reason we are like this. You have to stop her. And you must kill me in order for you to succeed."

Thunderkit was startled. _Kill her? Is she insane? Then again...maybe she is…_

"How can I trust you?" Thunderkit asked suspiciously.

"You can't."

"Wait...What?"

Before Thunderkit could say anymore, Iceflare went limp and Fadedwish jumped out and tackled Thunderkit. She pinned Thunderkit down on the path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Thunderkit screeched.

"Oh don't you know? Didn't your precious mother tell you?" Fadedwish sneered, "When your mother paused, I took control and made her say what she did say. I was trying to test you. See if you were loyal to me. Seems like you're not."

"WHAT? But...but I am loyal! You know that!" Thunderkit gasped. She clawed feebly at Fadedwish's claws which were planted on top of her chest. Her lungs hurt so much…

"I bet Iceflare never had the time to tell you how I really do things," Fadedwish mused. "Well, I know you're loyal. I made sure of that. But I always do things _my _way. And I do things like this: find a replacement once my puppet has done their job." Fadedwish sneered.

"So who'd you pick?" Thunderkit gasped.

A little yellow and black tom stepped up from behind Fadedwish.

"Say hello to Voltkit," Fadedwish hissed.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Thunderkit grunted. With all the energy she had left in her, she pushed up and threw Fadedwish off of her.

Scrambling out of the way, Voltkit dodged Fadedwish's flying body. Fadedwish hit the path with a thump. Stuggling back to her paws, Fadedwish spat, "Voltkit could do better. Your time of power has come to an end...Voltkit, kill her!"

Voltkit lunged forward. Thunderkit barely had time to dodge Voltkit's claws. She was fast!

Panting, Voltkit turned around and flashed out a paw at Thunderkit's face, hoping to blind her.

But Thunderkit already knew his weakness.

"I don't know what you've done with this innocent kit, but seems like you didn't do good enough!" Thunderkit taunted.

Yowling in rage, Voltkit lunged forward again and tried to unbalance Thunderkit. He was fast, but not fast enough. Thunderkit danced out of reach.

Voltkit skidded to a halt at the edge of the path. He growled menacingly but his chest was heaving with the effort.

Thunderkit took advantage of his pause and darted forward, tripping Voltkit.

Scrambling back onto his paws, Voltkit growled again. He was getting angry.

Fadedwish laughed, "You don't know my secret! When he gets angry...well, I'll show you!"

Fadedwish reached out and clawed at Voltkit, drawing blood. Yowling in rage, Voltkit reared up and stamped his paws down onto the path with a loud thump.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound erupted from the void. Wind whipped at the cats. Thunderkit started in astonishment as the void parted into a funnel shape. Thunderkit could see rocks at the very bottom of the vacuum. Voltkit's eyes were glowing red.

Roaring, he advanced. To astonished to move, Thunderkit stood rooted to the path. With a screech, Voltkit lunged at Thunderkit and toppled her over.

Coming back to her senses, Thunderkit scrambled back onto her paws. Wind pushed against Thunderkit, threatening to pull her into the vacuum Voltkit had created. Snapping her jaws at his neck, Thunderkit fought, slashing and kicking, trying to get on top.

But Voltkit must have gained power when he got mad because no matter how hard she tried, Thunderkit still found her body closer and closer to the vacuum.

Now her head was hovering above it.

Fadedwish watched with glee. But happiness was soon replaced with astonishment.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Voltkit's weight on top of Thunderkit suddenly vanished.

Tripping over her own paws, Thunderkit scrambled back onto her paws and stared at what was happening.

Iceflare was battling with Voltkit. The two cats grappled with each other, sending up shower of sparks as they fought too close to the edge of the path.

Thunderkit knew that Iceflare was winning.

She turned around just in time to see Fadedwish charging towards her. "MY PLANS WILL NOT FAIL!" Fadedwish screeched as she jumped and clawed at Thunderkit.

Thunderkit reared up to meet Fadedwish in mid air and flipped her over. Fadedwish grabbed Thunderkit's legs and pulled her down. The two cats rolled around, clawing and biting.

Thunderkit was exhausted. She knew that if the fight kept going, she would be killed. Exhaustion made her clumsy. And before she knew it, she was staring into the glowing blue eyes of Fadedwish.

It was the same for Iceflare. Her mother had fought with moons of exprience behind her, but Voltkit was changed. And he was stronger.

Again, Thunderkit found her head dangling over the vast vacuum.

She had fought. And she had lost. She felt Fadedwish's breath on her neck. Thunderkit closed her eyes and braced herself for her death.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thunderkit waited. Nothing happened.

_How? Why?_

Thunderkit peeked open one eye and saw herself lying in a patch of green grass. Bright green fields surrounded her and a light breeze ruffled her fur. The sky was clear and the light was bright. But there was only one light. One bright yellow light. And the light glowed so bright that it made the sky blue and the ground green and brown. Small streams flowed through the ground. Water crystal clear. And there were many many bright green trees, all scattered across the field.

_Where am I?_

Thunderkit rolled over, relishing the softness of the grass. Suddenly, she

saw a large white she cat standing on a branch of a huge oak tree. Thunderkit stared at it. She let out a squeak as the white cat turned her head around and gazed into Thunderkit's eyes.

Then the cat jumped down from her perch on the tree. Startled, Thunderkit scrambled onto her feet. When she saw the cat's striking blue eyes, she knew who it was. It was the cat who had died on the black beach.  
>But Thunderkit had saw her die, she had saw the cat's pelt drenched in blood.<p>

"I know what you're thinking," the cat meowed. "You thought I was dead."

"And you are!" Thunderkit blurted out.

The white cat let out a _mroww_ of amusement.

"Yes. You did see me die. But only one of me died," the cat whispered. She leaned towards Thunderkit and whispered into her ear, "Reincarnation."

"What?" Thunderkit pulled away.

"When a set of memories are rearranged in the exact same order."


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thunderkit stared silently at the white cat. A sudden realization hit her. But she was too stunned to say anything. So Thunderkit waited until the white cat spoke.

"Over thousands of season, the original Thunderkit's memories have been reincarnated many many times. That is why I am here. And why _you_ are here. Don't you see now? You are me. We have the same memories. But when you were formed, there was a glitch. And so your eyes, your pelt, and you thoughts are different. The original Thunderkit's memories disappeared. But in the end, if you get back your _real _memories, we are the Same. Exact. Cat."

Thunderkit nodded slowly. The truth dropped into her stomach like a stone. And it sat there. But one question filled Thunderkit with dread.

"Since all the Thunderkits have the same memories, will they have the same future? Did the original Thunderkit always have the same name? Was she ever a warrior?" Thunderkit was worried. She didn't want to die yet.

The white cat stared at Thunderkit for a moment. A few memories flashed through her mind in that moment:

_There was blood. And smell of death spread everywhere. Bodies were everywhere. The sky was dark. The moon was red. "What have I done?" She whispered._

_Thunderkit turned around and saw herself. "What have I done?" She whispered. _

_Her reflection stared back at her. "That is not for me to decide. You must choose your own path. All I can do is follow you."_

_Thunderkit growled, "Who are you?"_

"_You know the answer."_

"_I don't know you."_

"_Maybe. Maybe not. Again, I am just your reflection. What you do now, determines my future." _

_Thunderkit backed away from the cat. The cat took a step forward. _

"_Why are you here?" Thunderkit spat the question out in fury._

"_I am here to tell you that you will be reincarnated. Again and again."_

"_And why would that happen to me?"_

"_Ask yourself. You made it happen to yourself. You are the reason for all of this."_

"_I know that!"_

"_No you don't. That is why I am here. I am here to make you understand."_

"_Understand what? That I am a murderer? Look around you! I DID ALL THIS!"_

"_I know. But you don't understand. There are always second chances. And if you don't see them, it is your own loss. And perhaps mine too. Because if you don't see, then you will have never saw me here. You would have never talked to me. I am not here if you don't see your own chances. You will never be reincarnated if you don't take those chances. And make your wrongs right." _

"What...WHAT WAS THAT?" Thunderkit screeched. She backed away from the white cat. _What did I just see? _

"You saw something that should have been apart of you. _You_ _should have_ lived with that memory...that guilt...but no. You were lucky. Or maybe not lucky. Whichever way you look at it, that was apart of you past."

"That's impossible!"

"No. It is real. More than real in fact. Much more…"

"Why though? Why?" Thunderkit was confused. All those memories of the past...all that rejection...was it real? Was her whole life not meant to be?

So many questions swirled in Thunderkit's mind. But finally, she blurted out, "Where are we?"

The white furred Thunderkit laughed. "Let me show you," She meowed.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The older Thunderkit bounded off across the bright green field, stretching her long legs and covering distance at amazing speed. The younger Thunderkit stood awed by the sight of the running Thunderkit and envied how her thick coat shone so brightly in the sunlight.

Hesitating for a moment of awe, Thunderkit realized that she already couldn't see the other Thunderkit. So she quickly started off after her. As she was running, panting for breath and running as fast as she could to keep pace with Thunderkit, a sudden thought wandered into her mind: Where was Iceflare? If she was here, then where was her mother? Where was Voltkit and Fadewish? If they were back on the path, then was she dreaming? These thoughts bothered her. Suddenly, the older Thunderkit didn't seem as trustworthy anymore. Even if they were still technically the same cat. The same cat...something felt weird about the thought. If her memories were altered...if her pelt and markings were different...how did she know that Thunderkit was the same? Thunderkit couldn't stop thinking about. Maybe she should run away. Or maybe try to get answers out of the other Thunderkit. But before she could do anything, Thunderkit stopped and the younger thunderkit skidded to a halt, almost flying into a dark cave.

"Here we are! Welcome to the Hall of Life and Death," the white furred Thunderkit announced. The dark entrance of the cave loomed high over their heads.

"What's in there?" Thunderkit whispered in fear.

"Only the Fountain of Memories," the older Thunderkit mewed simply. Then she started to walk into the cave. She turned around when she saw the younger Thunderkit frozen with fear and staring with wide eyes into the darkness. Amusement washed over the older Thunderkit. Fear of the dark was a real fear of the original Thunderkit. _She really is one of us...but one fear might not be enough. Oh well, we'll see soon enough, _the older Thunderkit thought with satisfaction.

"Come on," she mewed, "It's not that scary."

"How do you know?" The younger Thunderkit snapped back. But she still took a hesitant step into the cave. Instantly, she stepped back. _Get a grip._ She told herself, _it's just a stupid cave._

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the cave.

The older Thunderkit smiled and followed her. She was instantly swallowed by the darkness.

Thunderkit kept walking until she finally reached a large opening in the cave. There stood a magnificent tower of stone. Water ran from the top and spilled into a small pool at the bottom. The edges of stone that stuck out made the water fan out, forming a beautiful fountain. The water seemed to sparkle brightly in the darkness of the cave. Thunderkit opened her mouth in surprise and stared at the fountain.

The older Thunderkit stood beside her. "This is our Fountain of Memories," She whispered to Thunderkit, "We come here to retrieve the things that we have left and to remember the things that were lost," she explained. Thunderkit looked at the white furred Thunderkit.

"Are you going to give me the memories that are supposed to be mine?" She asked.

Thunderkit smiled. _She is very clever, _Thunderkit thought, _But not clever enough. _"Yes," was all Thunderkit said. Then she curled up around the pool of water and waved with her tail to Thunderkit so she could do the same. There was no response from young Thunderkit. Alarmed, the older Thunderkit stood up.

Young Thunderkit had disappeared.


End file.
